


put me in a movie

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dream is called pup puppy mutt etc, dream just grinds against sapnap’s foot, kinda feet stuff, not really - Freeform, sex on stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: george overhears something.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 278
Collections: Anonymous





	put me in a movie

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh pls don’t send this to the CCs i’ll k*ll myself :) also really scared to post this because i don’t want to be bullied :”) 
> 
> uhhhhhh anyways enjoy this trash fic...i’ll probably delete it anyways <333

this was all dream's masterplan. interrupt sapnap while he's streaming, and, in consequence, get the punishment of a lifetime.

ever since sapnap had moved in with dream (and even before then, but they'd deny it), they had began a kind of "friends-with-benefits" relationship. since the birth of this relationship, dream had been an insatiable, horny mess of a man. he craved sapnap 24/7, and he would go through drastic measures to get what he wanted.

(let's not mention the time sapnap made him wear a vibrator on stream because dream had woken him up earlier that evening with a blowjob. consensually, of course).

sapnap had told dream earlier that day that he had planned on streaming with george, karl, and quackity. that was when dream began plotting his evil plan: suck the soul out of sapnap on stream. the two had talked about experimenting with semi-public sexual situations, and they had both agreed that that felt it would be hot to fool around together on stream. sapnap would have a way to opt out if needed, but dream wanted his plan to be a surprise anyways.

so at 7pm, approximately 3 hours after sapnap began streaming, dream quickly snuck upstairs. he slowly opened the door to sapnap’s room and slid inside, sapnap unbeknownst to it all. it was obvious that the stream was about to end, but dream didn’t care. the chance to fool around, even a little bit, in front of thousands of people turned him on so badly.  (and he was looking forward to the punishment, obviously).

dream quietly dropped to his knees and crawled his way under sapnap’s desk. sapnap had his headset on, so he couldn’t hear as dream let out a breath that he had been holding. dream lightly, as not to startle him, trailed his fingers up sapnap’s calf and rested his hands on his thighs. looking up, he waited to have sapnap’s attention on him.

”hold on guys, i’ll be right back.” sapnap said and muted himself, his gaze instantly shifting downwards as he glared at dream. “what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

dream smiled, “nothing, pandas! just missed you.” he pouted and gave sapnap fake puppy dog eyes. he was trying to win the boy over so that he could stay and get the dicking of a lifetime.

”get out from under there.” sapnap was curt and narrowed his eyes at dream’s pout.

at this point in time, he was immune to any trick that dream tried to pull. at the beginning of their “relationship”, dream was spoiled. he got fucked when he wanted and where he wanted. however, sapnap had quickly learned that that is not the correct way to deal with a bratty dream.

”please, pandas. i’ve missed you so much, you never have time for me anymore.” dream petulantly whined.

on a day to day basis, dream didn’t act like this. he usually acted the exact way he did on stream. sapnap, however, loved when he put the innocent and bratty act on during sex, and dream was always happy to oblige. 

sapnap sighed and shifted his hand so that he could begin petting dream’s head like he was a little puppy. dream wiggled a little bit and smiled up at sapnap, his teeth coming down to bite his bottom lip at the sensation of touch. the sweet, gentle caress only lasted for a few more seconds before sapnap grabbed a handful of dream’s blonde hair and  pulled , eliciting a groan from under the table.

”you’re being awfully bad, puppy. i have to go back to the stream, so be quite. if you’re extra good then maybe i’ll reward you.” sapnap smiled and dream eagerly nodded.

when sapnap unmuted the stream he was met with a barrage of questions. he chuckled as george, karl, and quackity all began asking him where he went. he looked down at dream and smirked, shifting a socked foot onto dream’s crotch. dream muffled a whine against the inside of sapnap’s knee and looked up at him with pleading eyes. sapnap raised an eyebrow and pressed down harder.

”guys, chill. i had to use the bathroom and feed patches. little thing is so spoiled, it takes forever to prepare her food,” sapnap chuckled. “let’s get back to the game, i gotta leave for real soon.”

dream whimpered as sapnap diverted his attention away from him, and he huffed as he looked down at the foot that pressed his cock against the floor. his cock was already hard and leaking, and sapnap’s foot provided a weird, yet hot pressure. he grabbed hold of sapnap’s calf and tried an experimental  push  up into the pressure.

he gasped and could feel his cock grow harder as he began vigorously (yet quietly) grinding against the foot that pinned him to the floor. with each push, a huff released him and he only got more and more desperate for release. dream was so invested in cumming that he didn’t even notice that sapnap had stopped talking and was looking down at him.

because of this, dream was startled when the foot pressed into his cock even harder, bordering the line of painful. he whimpered and looked up at sapnap, his mouth and eyes wide when he noticed the lustful looked evident in the younger’s eyes.

”w-when did you end the stream, sapnap?” dream whined when a fistful of his hair was grabbed once more and he was lifted to sit on sapnap’s lap.

sapnap rested his hands against dream’s ass and squeezed, “ended it a while ago because i couldn’t concentrate on anything other than you, pup. you were doing so good being quiet while humping my foot like the dirty mutt you are.” sapnap gave a light slap to dream’s ass and the other moaned, thrusting up into his hold.

”you were just so hot down there. wonder what the boys would’ve done if they heard the pathetic little whimpers you let out as i crushed your cock, hm?”

dream moaned and threw his head back, “p-please, pandas, fuck me. i’ve been so good for you, sir. ” he grabbed a handful of sapnap’s shirt and began trailing open mouthed, sloppy kisses up and down sapnap’s neck.

both him and sapnap jumped when they heard a groan. they pulled apart from each other slightly and looked at each other, wide eyed.

“was that you, sapnap?”  no.

”was that you, dream?”  no.

”god, you two are just desperate little whores, aren’t you?” george asked, a slight gruff in his throat.

oh, it was just george.  _oh, it was george._

”g-george? what are you doing here?” dream turned his head to look at sapnap’s computer screen. the stream had ended, so why was george still here?

”aw, poor baby, your “ sir ” may have turned off the stream, but he forgot to leave the discord call,” george clicked his tongue in reprimand. “he’s lucky that karl and quackity have already left or they would’ve heard your slutty little moans, too.”

sapnap whimpered and thrusted up into dream. dream gasped at the noise. he had never heard such a submissive sound come out of his sir’s mouth before, and it kind of turned him on even more (if that was possible).

george sniggered at the noises coming from the two boys and shifted in his chair, the sound audible from his mic. “switch to the discord tab, sap, and turn the camera on.”

“okay.” sapnap gulped and held onto dream tighter as he leaned forward and took hold of his mouse. he quickly exited all tabs except the discord one and was met with george staring directly at the screen. he let out a moan and buried his face into dream’s shoulder, biting it slightly as he thrusted up once more.

george was beautiful. he was always cute, but with his flushed cheeks and dark eyes paired with the soft light from his computer, he looked absolutely stunning. his lips were bitten raw and his shirt was hiked up a little, showing the soft, pale expanse of his stomach. sapnap wanted to lay kisses on the supple skin, wanted to paint him with reds and purples. george’s dark eyes were clouded with lust and had a slight glint to them, and his blush went all the way down to his neck. his lips moved as he talked, but sapnap couldn’t hear any words. he was too immersed in the sight before him. he was shook out of his thoughts by dream whimpering in his ear.

”sir...” dream mumbled and sapnap ripped his sight away from the screen, looking down at dream and kissing the top of his head. “george wants the camera on.”

“it’s sad that a dumb whore like dream can listen better than you can, sap.” george smirked, drifting his gaze directly into the camera. “you better make it up to me.”

sapnap gurgled and fumbled with his mouse as he tried to turn his camera on as quickly as he could. he missed the camera button a few times before he correctly clicked it, his camera instantly popping up beside of george’s.

george threw his head back and groaned at the sight of dream straddling sapnap. sapnap looked absolutely wrecked, but dream was in a worsened state. his hair was pulled in all directions from sapnap pulling it earlier, and despite having his face buried in sapnap’s shoulder, george could see the blush high on dream’s cheekbones. his ass was pushed out and against sapnap’s cock with was undoubtedly hard under dream. they were a sight to see.

”look at my boys,” george moaned and slipped a hand under his shirt, playing with his nipple. “why don’t you all continue what you were doing before i rudely interrupted you?”

as soon as those words left george’s mouth, sapnap grabbed a handful of dream’s hair and tugged him into a heated, sloppy kiss. there were tongues and spit and teeth clashing, but neither had a care in the world. their only goal was to please their audience.

sapnap pulled away from the kiss and pushed dream back slightly before he began to pull off his shirt. dream quickly followed behind, and sapnap took that as a chance to steal a peak at george. 

george had his eyes closed and a hand shoved down his pants. it was obvious he was pumping his cock because a prominent bulge was made by his fist under the fabric. little huffs of breath were heard as his moved his hand up and down on his dick.

sapnap moaned and placed a quick kiss on dream’s neck, right under his ear. “c’mon pup, we got to please our audience, don’t we?” he nipped at dream’s earlobe before pushing dream off of his lap.

dream whined, but let sapnap take off his pants, sapnap taking his own off in suit. sapnap slid both of their boxers down, the gaming chair creaking under him. he grabbed dream and pulled him down back into his lap, dream’s back against his chest. in this position dream was facing george. dream let out a little gurgle at the sight of george fisting his cock, and he grinded back against sapnap’s hard dick.

“aw, poor baby,” george pouted at dream, “he’s so desperate to be stuffed full.”

dream let out a whine and sapnap snorted, stifling a laugh. george tsked and sapnap jerked his head up to look at the camera.

”you have no right to make fun of him, _sir_ , you’re just as big a slut as he is.” george narrowed his eyes at sapnap, and sapnap quickly adverted his gaze. “now apologize.”

”sir’s sorry, puppy, that was awfully mean of him. don’t ya’ think?” sapnap pressed a soft kiss on dream’s naked shoulder and dream whimpered, throwing his head back.

”s’okay, jus’ touch me, please.” dream was so needy that he was fucking drooling, and george felt himself grow even harder at the sight.

”baby is so fucked out and you haven’t even touched him, sap,” george chuckled, “go on and give him something to suck on.”

sapnap nodded his head and grasped dream’s throat lightly. with his other hand, he guided his thumb up to dream’s lips, pushing down on the plush surface. dream needed no coercing and opened up, sapnap’s thumb resting on his tongue. his eyes rolled back into his head and he eagerly swirled his tongue around the digit, the weight comforting. sapnap pressed down lightly and eased his thumb in even further, dream gagging slightly. spit dribbled down sapnap’s arm from how sloppy dream was being, putting on a show.

”look at how messy you’re being,” sapnap grasped the bottom of dream’s jaw using his thumb (still shoved into dream’s plush mouth) and three of his fingers. he guided dream’s head and made him look directly at the screen. george’s cock was finally free, and the slick sounds of his pre cum could be heard as he sloppily jacked himself off. dream gurgled around sapnap’s thumb and began sucking faster, spurred on by George’s eyes locked on him. “this eager for my thumb and you can barely even take my cock.”

”fuck,” george’s hand stuttered, “baby can’t even take your cock? how pathetic.” he laughed.

dream spit sapnap’s thumb out of his mouth and shook his head. “no, no! i can,” he cried, tears gathering at the corners of his lashes. “i can sirs! i can take it so well. take it and swallow everything. please, not pathetic.” he swallowed, trying to gather his breath.

george shushed him, sensing his turmoil. “sirs were just playing baby, we know you can. besides, who couldn’t take a tiny cock like sap’s, hm?”

the tides quickly shifted and sapnap whined, grinding his hard dick into the cleft of dream’s ass. he placed open mouthed kisses along dream’s neck and shook his head.

”not tiny, george.” sapnap pouted and george laughed, snapping his fingers.

”we’ll see about that, get on with it boys.” george winked. “dream, finger yourself open for me.”

”yes, sir!” dream enthusiastically exclaimed and shifted further down sapnap’s lap so that his hole was visible. he reached over to grab lube that was sitting on sapnap’s computer desk (for easy access). he popped the cap open and squirted some onto three of his fingers.

”sapnap, hold dream still and make sure he doesn’t cum.” sapnap nodded and wrapped his arms around dream’s waist, holding him down.

  
  
dream immediately started off with two fingers, the stretch familiar. he let out little huffs of breath as he thrusted backwards onto his fingers, scissoring them slightly before adding a third. he shifted his hand and crooked his fingers, letting out a strangled moan as he nudged his prostate. his head fell bad against sapnap’s shoulder and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, just like an excited puppy.

”aw,” george cooed, “pup loves all the attention he’s receiving. a little attention slut.” he had stopped jerking his cock and instead had his fingers wrapped around the base, stopping himself from cumming.

dream yipped and nodded his head, shoving his fingers even harder into his prostate. he squirmed in sapnap’s grasp, but sapnap just held him even tighter. sapnap shushed him to calm him down and placed kisses along his freckled shoulders.

”ready, angel?” george asked and dream eagerly nodded.

”’m always ready for cock sir, wan’ it all the time!”

george chuckled, “fuck him sap. but don’t cum until i say so.” sapnap groaned in frustration and huffed as he lived his cock up and lined himself up with dream’s entrance, pushing in slowly.

sapnap put his feet against the floor and used that as leverage to fuck up into dream, the blonde moaning and whimpering with every thrust. sapnap brought a hand up and began playing with dream’s nipples, the latter getting louder and louder. sapnap lifted dream’s arm up, put it over his shoulders, and leaned down to swipe his tongue over the bud. dream let out a high pitched whine, a string of drool escaping his mouth.

the sight was more erotic than anything george has ever seen. a sheen of sweat covered both sapnap and dream as they rutted together. george began fisting anf tugging at his cock even harder, desperate for a release.

”god sap, look at how good you’re fucking him,” george grunted. “fucking him stupid.”

”when i’m done with him all he’ll know is how to be my little fucking cumdump.” sapnap stated, a sharp thrust upwards.

dream was having the time of his life bouncing in sapnap’s lap, george’s beautiful gaze staring him down. with each and every thrust, dream got closer and closer to his release. he was oh so desperate, jumbled words leaving his mouth before he could even think about them.

”gonna fuck me stupid sir! can feel you in my stomach, wanna be fucked full, please.” 

  
  


“aw, he’s been so so good sap. don’t you think he deserves to be full?” george had two fingers inside of him as he stroked himself vigorously. “fuck him full, now.”

sapnap felt all of his arousal release as he shot load after load into dream. he grabbed dream’s hips and shoved him farther onto his cock, not letting a drop escape. he bit down on dream’s shoulder as he let out a loud moan that he’s for sure the neighbors heard. dream whimpered as his felt his insides get coated, exactly what he wanted.

at the sight of sapnap releasing inside of dream, george’s fingers hit his prostate and began cumming onto his chest. streak after streak of off white hit his chest, some hitting his chin. he stroked himself through his orgasm, letting his breathing slow down. he was shook out of his thoughts by a whimper.

”please! please, god please. wanna cum, please. let puppy cum, been s’ good.” dream was crying, tears running down his face as sapnap caressed his back, trying to soothe him.

”what a good boy, asking for permission. go on doll, cum for sirs.”

at george’s permission, dream’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went stiff. ropes of white shot from his cock as he came untouched. he let out little whimpers every now and again, lightly grinding back on sapnap’s now soft cock before he slumped backwards.

george felt himself smile at his two boys, both of them looked utterly fucked out. dream and sapnap were both obviously tired, but aftercare was important and george would not let them fall asleep without taking care of them.   
  


“sap, get some wipes and clean you two off. you all can shower in the morning.”

sapnap eagerly obliged, grabbing some wipes that sat on his desk. he began wiping dream down, who let out little noises every now and again.

”okay, lay dream on the bed and clean yourself off. then i want you to hurry and grab some water for the both of you.”

sapnap, unable to lift dream, shook him into existence and pointed toward the bed. dream begrudgingly drug his feet over to the bed and flopped onto it, instantly curling into a ball and shoving his thumb into his mouth. sapnap hurried to his door and quickly headed downstairs, returning with two bottles of water momentarily.

”good boy, sap! now switch the call to you phone so i can watch you two.”

“hehe, thanks georgie!” sapnap blushed at the affirmation and quickly done as told.

he climbed onto the bed behind dream and wrapped his arm around the older, spooning him. he sat his phone up on the nightstand next to his bed, making sure george could see him and dream. he snuggled his face into the crook of dream’s shoulder and grabbed dream’s wrist, pulling dream’s thumb out of his mouth. dream whined when the comfort left, but it was quickly replaced by sapnap’s thumb slipping between his lips. dream giggled and slipped back into his peacefulness.

sapnap yawned and peeked one eye to look at his phone screen. “good night george, i love you.”

george smiled, his eyes crinkling. “good night sap, i love you. i’ll be here when you all wake up.”

sapnap smiled and nuzzled back into the warmth of dream’s body, sleep quickly overtaking his senses. 

on the phone screen, george could be seen smiling, making himself comfortable in his own bed. as he pulled the covers up to his chin he said, ”what beautiful boys.”   
  


  
and he fell asleep to the soft snores of dream and sapnap.


End file.
